A Helping Hand
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Zero is drinking away his sorrows at his favourite bar: The Bloody Rose. The usual bartender, Ichijou Takuma, has to leave suddenly and a handsome brunette takes his place. The brunette will give him a helping hand in an unexpected way after a night of heavy drinking. Rated M for lemons etc. KanameXZero. Will contain yaoi (manXman).
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within the series.**

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter of A Helping Hand. :D

Pairing is Kaname x Zero.

Will contain a lemon or two... or more. Will contain yaoi (manXman). You have been warned. Please do not read if any of these aspects do not appeal to you.

Would be lovely to hear what you think and if you wish me to continue: Reviews, faves and follows are appreciated :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Bloody Rose**

Zero Kiryuu was sitting at the bar. The name of this comfortable establishment was The Bloody Rose. It was a vampire-run and vampire-only pub, meaning that Zero wouldn't be at risk of attacking a human if his judgement got a bit affected after a pint of two. It was relatively close to his little apartment he shared with his brother and had become his favourite watering hole for both celebrations and sorrows. Tonight he was here for the latter reason: one huge pile of sorrows.

Three years ago to the day, as a promising young 16 year old hunter, he and his family were attacked by a pure-blooded vampire seeking revenge. His parents had been murdered and his weaker twin brother who was frequently ill was kidnapped by said murderer. Zero himself sustained a bite, cursed to live the lif of an ex-human and endure the painfully slow transition into the level E state.

Now 19 Shizuka had long since been killed and he was now living with his brother whom he had been united with after the ordeal. As Shizuka was killed Ichiru drank her blood to give him strength and allow him to live a healthy life. That blood could have been used to stop Zero from falling to level E, but he had chosen the life of his brother above his own.

Having become far stronger Ichiru was now working for the Hunters association in place of Zero, who was thrown out when they found out about his vampiric affliction. They had originally intended to hunt Zero to prevent his continual falling but he now had his brother and didn't want to die so easily. Ichiru ended up cutting a deal with the association president, Kaien Cross. The deal involved Ichiru keeping an eye on him, as a hunter, and performing hunting duties in his place. Since this deal was struck Zero had been living a somewhat more modest life, working in a nearby cake shop.

But times got even tougher. With the recent increase in vampire moderates there were less level E's around to hunt and Ichiru had to take long trips to faraway places to hunt vampires just to make a decent living and support them. Ichiru had just left on his most recent trip and estimated he wouldn't be back for a month. Meanwhile a recession had hit the country and Zero had been let go from his job today as a result.

This is how Zero ended up at The Bloody Rose, drinking away his multiple sorrows of increased thirst, being alone and losing his job.

By now Zero was thouroughly drunk. He was thankful for the bartender, a cheerful blonde by the name of Takuma Ichijou, had given him 2 pints on the house. He needed it. Zero was about to ask for another when, even in his drunken state, he realised that the man in front of him wasn't the blonde who had been there earlier, but a dark brunette.

"Nnn… Where'd Ichi go~?" Zero slurred to the red-eyed brunette in front of him.

"He received a call and had to leave urgently. I'm filling in for him." The brunette politely replied.

"Ha… Fine… Doesn~ madda! Gimme another pint, onegaishimassssssssssssu!" Zero insisted in drunken tones.

"I think you've had enough mister." The calm brunette replied.

"I've had enough when I say I had enough, stupid face!" Zero slammed his empty glass down on the bar-top in protest.

_Stupid face? He sounds like a child who has lost its favourite toy. Not only is this man cute in appearance, his insults are too…_ The brunette thought, letting out a small chuckle.

"What-choo laffin at?" Zero began yelling in response.

Zero then tried to launch a fist across the bar counter and into the man's face. But, he missed spectacularly, coming off balance and landing face-first into the man's chest.

_Mmm…Smells like roses…_Zero thought as he drifted off into the land of the unconscious against the finely sculpted pectoral muscles of the other male.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or the characters within the series.**

**A/N: **Okay Chapter 2 is up ^^

This is a pretty long chapter, with their first time 3 I hope you like it,

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved and followed so far. It gives me so much more motivation to write when I know that readers like what I write :D

I shall do my best to write stories that live up to your expectations! :)

Please continue to review, fave, follow and, most of all, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Waking Up and Explanations**

"Mmm…" Zero moaned groggily as he began to stir. He felt safe, even more warm and comfortable than usual. He stretched out on the bed like a cat as he always did while waking… Or at least he tried to. He found that he couldn't stretch properly as he was being held by someone from behind. The two of them were wrapped up in the exquisite silken sheets that smelled faintly of roses.

_Whoa! Who the hell is in my bed!? Wait a second… My bed doesn't have silk sheets! _

Zero shot up ungracefully into a sitting position, causing his head to throb with a reminder of his drinks last night.

_Crap, I've got a hangover._

In his motions of sitting startled he had also woken the stranger in bed with him. Turning to glare at the bed intruder Zero's gaze was met by an extremely attractive man. He was rather tall with slightly wavy dark brunette hair that framed his flawless face. The man's body was equally as beautiful, his perfect muscles defined lightly behind his skin. And as for the man's package…wow. It was by far the biggest Zero had seen (not that he'd seen many).

_Wait! Why can I see his-!? Oh my! He's naked!_

Zero then suddenly looked down at himself turning bright red in the process.

_Double oh my! I'm naked!_

His gaze lifted again towards the man's face, wine red eyes looking sleepily back at him through slightly fluttering thick lashes.

"Morning gorgeous." The brunette greeted Zero, shooting him a sexy, sleepy smile.

Zero blushed and rapidly covered himself in the sheets to hide his nakedness from the eyes of this stranger.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here? And what did you do with my clothes!?" Zero demanded answers from this extremely handsome bed intruder.

"Okay, calm down. I'll tackle your questions one at a time. But first, your head has got to hurt with the amount you drank. I left a pain killer and a glass of water on the bed side table. You might want to take that." The brunette pointed to the items he had described.

Zero took the medicine, thanking the stranger quietly. He hoped that it helped. Soon.

"Now, your questions. Who am I? I am Kaname Kuran."

Zero winced. He knew just by looking at this guy that he was high class. But, even as a level D he knew about the Kuran family, the royal family above all other vampires. It was instinctual to fear and respect purebloods. But, why hadn't he sensed this earlier? Was it the alcohol?

"You're a royal?" Zero double-checked.

"Yep. I also run the Blood Rose, where you were drinking last night."

Zero nearly choked on his drink. This guy looked about his age yet was a prince and owned a bar on the sidelines!?

_Wow, purebloods really are as rich as I've heard…_Zero thought.

"As for your second question, you are at my house. Kuran Manor to be precise."

It made sense to Zero now why the bed had such expensive, silken, fabrics and how the bedroom was far bigger than his entire apartment.

_This guy must be a spoiled brat?_

"'How did you get here?' was the next question on the list I think? Long story short, Takuma got a call and had to dash off. I offered to stand in for him while he was away. You were the last patron of the night and you were excessively drunk. If you don't believe me ask your headache." Kaname shot Zero a grin. Zero glared in reply to his cocky attitude.

"I refused to serve you because you were so drunk, you got angry, you tried to punch me, you missed me, you fell face-first into my chest and then you fell asleep on me."

_No matter how you look at it seems like it's my fault I'm in this mess. But, to think I actually went so far as to fall asleep on him? How embarrassing… _Zero thought, blushing before Kaname continued.

"I tried to wake you but you were unresponsive apart from a few drunken mumblings. I didn't know your address so I couldn't organise for someone to take you home and I'm not the kind of person that would just leave a drunkard on the streets for fear he would harm others if not himself. So, I waited for Takuma to return. He recognised you and said you were a regular but commented that you don't usually drink like that. I asked him and he didn't know your address either."

He took a pause before concluding.

"So, not wanting to leave you on the street and with no address to send you to I brought you home with me. I have a large house with plenty of spare rooms so it seemed like the best option."

Zero nodded. He couldn't help but agree it seemed like a rational decision given the circumstances. He was also surprised that the pure-blooded prince he had assumed to be a spoilt brat was so kind. But then, a question stuck Zero.

"You could have booked me into a hotel though you did not?"

The pureblood had been caught off guard.

"Well… I was thinking on the spot. Not to mention that you're absolutely gorgeous and I thought that I wouldn't mind getting to know you better…"

*Slap*

"SO YOU TOOK ME HOME TO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME!?" Zero was furious.

"No, no, no! It's just that I didn't think of a hotel because I was so caught up in your beauty… And I didn't do anything! I promise!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE BOTH NAKED AND SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!?"

"Calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down!? I'm naked, in bed, with a man I've just found out is a prince after being drunk and have no memory of what the hell happened last night!"

"I assure you, there is a perfectly good explanation as to why we are naked in the same bed."

"WHAT!?"

"You puked!" Kaname replied.

"…" Zero was speechless.

"I…what?" Zero clarified, nearly speechless.

"After I had dragged you upstairs and into this guest room I was about to sit you on the bed so you could get some rest and then you vomited over both of our clothes. So, naturally I removed your clothes and mine as they were stained by your pre-digested dinner."

Zero's face had changed from its previous blush to the palest white. His face was whiter than the purest snow.

"I washed us both a little, since we smelled of alcohol and vomit. I then brought you back in here to try getting you to sit on the bed while I went to fetch us some clothes. But, before I left the room, you grabbed onto my hand and said with puppy-dog eyes: 'Don't leave me. I'm so alone, don't leave me'." Kaname imitated Zero in a cute voice.

Zero's face had returned to its red colour of embarrassment. He was feeling lonely since Ichiru was gone. But surely not so lonely he would pull a stranger into bed with him. And he had puked on royalty!

_I am never getting drunk again!_ Zero thought with conviction.

"So… That's how I ended up in bed with you naked!" Kaname finished his explanation.

Kaname looked at the previously feisty brunette waiting for a response.

"I-I really don't know what to say…"

He was still quite shocked. Bowing to the prince he began with an apology.

"I'm so sorry that I've caused you so much trouble. Please forgive me, but I have no way to repay you."

That was true as he was broke with no means of income apart from relying on his brother's generosity. His last pay check had been spent the night before, drowning his sorrows like an idiot which is what had gotten him into this mess.

"Maybe you could start by at least tell me why you got so drunk? Takuma mentioned it was rather unlike you."

"I've just had a lot of things piling up… My brother has gone away for a month with the Hunters Association just to try make enough money for us to pay the rent. Meanwhile, I lost my job yesterday so I'm no longer helpful for anyone. And, on top of that I am a level D doomed to fall to the ranks of level E soon. All this stress is only serving to increase my thirst. I'm just a burden to my brother and everyone else around me…" Zero trailed off sadly.

At least the pureblood could see why the silver-haired beauty had wanted some booze.

"Sounds like you've had it rough." Kaname said, patting Zero on the shoulder.

Zero twitched a little. He was still **very** aware that the two of them were still naked.

"I don't want pity!"

Zero wasn't weak, he wouldn't take it.

"So you're not just a beauty, strong as well. I think I like that." Kaname mused aloud in a slightly more seductive voice than he was using earlier.

Zero blushed at being called a beauty.

_Surely that title belonged to the prince if anyone._ Zero thought.

However, he didn't have long to think before the pureblood's lips were covering his. His violet eyes grew wide in surprise as he was pushed back down on the bed. Zero struggled to push Kaname back. The power of a pureblood gave him far more strength than Zero had. Though he had to admit the kiss didn't feel bad. Finally his lips were freed.

"What was that for?" Zero asked, panting.

"I think I love you." The pureblood replied.

"What!?"

"I love you!"

Kaname cuddled closer to Zero before explaining.

"I rarely ever check up on the bar. And then you were there, and you're gorgeous and adorable. And then you punched me! You're the first person that's ever done that because of my status! And then I got the chance to take you home with me. It must be fate!"

Zero wasn't sure if Kaname's story was tragic because he was so sheltered or if the pureblood had lost his marbles by somehow enjoying nearly being punched…

"And then your vomit let us spend the night in naked bliss!" Kaname's eyes stared off dreamily.

"I think I would rather you forget that I vomited."

"But it's fate!" The apparently love-struck pureblood insisted.

"Look. Even if you were in love with me, I'm a level D and broke. I am no suitor for a prince." Zero explained, bringing Kaname down from cloud nine.

Kaname's face displayed a cute pout.

"But I want you so they have to accept it!"

"I'm not one of the upper class but I don't think that's how it works."

Kaname's face became a frown.

"So you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! If you were an ordinary guy then sure, I'd date you , but you're prince! It won't work. You'll get criticism for it, your parents will probably think ill of it too."

"I don't care. I'll elope!"

"And leave the succession of the vampire throne in turmoil? That's just irresponsible!"

Kaname frowned more, trying to think of a way around the physical wall between them.

"So what you would need is to be above a level D and money, right?"

"Right."

"That's easy then!" Kaname exclaimed.

"You can drink my blood to gain a higher level and I can give you money so that you aren't broke!" Kaname explained with a great big smile.

"I think your parents might notice if you took enough money to make me worthy of you out of the bank, don't you? Besides, I can't take money, nor your blood if I haven't earned it."

"So you're fine with taking money if you earn it?"

"I guess so."

Kaname had the perfect idea.

"Then I'll let you serve me and you can earn my blood and your pay. That way we can keep close while you accumulate your wealth as well."

"What kind of work would you have me do?"

"You can be my lover!"

"What!"

"It's normal for aristocrats to have a lover or hire some pleasure-for-pay before they've decided on a marriage partner. And, it's also not that unheard of for that partner to become the marriage partner…"

"So, you want me to be your whore till I'm rich enough to marry you?"

"Um…yeah."

Silence followed.

"Look, Zero, I really want to have sex with you, now!" The pureblood growled, his already throbbing manhood in full view.

His lust made him seem a lot more mature than Zero had first thought. More mature, more masculine, more threatening and sexier. Zero's length had begun to stand at attention just from the pureblood's voice. But, he was still nervous.

"We've only just met each other. Shouldn't we take this a little slow-ah!"

Kaname had begun kissing and lightly nipping and Zero's neck. It felt good.

"Aishiteiru (I love you) Zero."

Kaname's hand then drifted down to Zero's rear, giving a playful squeeze.

"!"

Zero pushed Kaname back with all the strength he had.

"Please tell me you don't want me to be a bottom."

Kaname gave him an unamused look.

"I want to be top."

The two men rolled over in mock fight sharing kisses and cuddles while trying to dominate the other. But, Zero was no match for the pureblood's strength and lust. He ended up on the bottom, far too willing to accept his position from Kaname's relentless kissing.

"I win." Kaname said, giving Zero a little peck just below his eye before pulling a bottle of lube from his bedside draws.

He coated his fingers before sliding the first digit in.

"Ah…" It wasn't as painful as Zero thought it would be.

Besides, as an ex-hunter he could take any pain this guy could throw at him. Soon Kaname was thrusting three fingers in and out and stretching him. Zero was rocking back to meet Kaname's hand eagerly. Kaname then took out his fingers and replaced them with his needy member.

"Ah!" It was definitely bigger than the fingers but it felt fantastic.

Kaname quickly found the good spot within Zero, making him cry out in pleasure again and again, he knew that the Zero was close. And, with such a beauty writhing beneath him he was getting close as well. It didn't take long before Zero sprayed over their chests and abdomens and Kaname released inside him.

"haa…ha…" Both of them were panting in the aftermath.

"That was good." Kaname said, kissing Zero.

"Mmm…" Zero replied.

"So will you be my lover?" Kaname asked hopefully.

Zero sighed. He didn't exactly like the idea of effectively selling his body for the money and blood he needed. But, he decided that if it was Kaname it was okay.

"Yes." Zero wrapped his hands around Kaname's neck and pulled him in for another round.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is finally up! :D

I was going to have this up a few hours ago but I've been busy sorting out things before my next semester of uni: Timetable preferences etc.

Reviews, faves and follows are great if you have time, but the most important thing is that you continue to enjoy the story :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Introductions and conditions.**

The two lovers were about to initiate another make-out session when they were interrupted.

*Knock**Knock*

"Kaname? Are you in there? Breakfast is ready. You don't usually sleep in this late and your in one of the guest rooms as well… Are you alright?" A female voice asked behind the door.

Without waiting for Kaname to respond, Juri opened the door on the two, still naked, lovers.

"Mother!" Kaname exclaimed as he rushed to cover Zero and himself, both of whom were already blushing a deeper red than Kaname's eyes.

"At least give me a minute to answer before you walk in!" Kaname insisted.

"Be a gentleman and invite your cute friend to breakfast as well, ok?" Juri winked and smiled as she left the room, eager to inform her husband of the discovery she just made.

Kaname looked back to Zero somewhat awkwardly.

"Sorry about my mother. She can be a tad… overexcitable. But she's nice and I'm sure she'll like you. Ready for breakfast?"

"Ok." Zero replied, slightly nervous at meeting the parents of his prince.

…

Both men got dressed before heading down to the dining room. Zero had borrowed a set of Kaname's clothes as his own still needed to be replaced. Having not been in a house of such grandeur before, Zero gazed at the sheer proportion of the place as well as the obviously expensive décor. Kaname, being a gentleman, walked Zero to the dining room hand in hand so that he didn't get lost in the maze of hallways that made up Kuran Manor.

*Creak*

Kaname opened the door and allowed Zero to enter.

"Nii-san~!" A short girl with brunette hair bounded up to the two of them in excitement, pulling Kaname into a hug.

"Is it true that he's your boyfriend!?" She immediately began interrogating the two of them before being interrupted by a tall dark-haired man with facial features very similar to Kaname's.

"Yuki. Don't speak in front of guests in such a way! I will not approve of bad manners in my household. Introduce yourself first." The man insisted, before turning to Zero and extending a hand.

"I'm Haruka Kuran, Kaname's father." He shook hands, gracefully, with Zero.

"I'm Zero, Zero Kiryuu." Zero introduced himself in reply.

Haruka's face was temporarily expressionless until Yuki interrupted.

"I'm Yuki! I'm Kaname's sister." She gave a very surprised Zero a hug.

"Yuki!" Haruka looked at her darkly because of her actions.

Yuki backed away from Zero and gave a polite bow instead.

"I am so sorry for her poor manners, Zero. I'm Juri, Kaname's mother." The woman who had intruded on them earlier introduced herself.

After introductions were over they sat down to breakfast as conversation began flowing. Zero was easily the centre of attention. Kaname had never brought home a lover by any description before so they were all curious to learn more about him. Zero was careful not to share too much information about his current predicaments, his arrangement with Kaname or his blood status as a level D vampire. Conversation was going well until Haruka interrupted with a question that caught Zero off guard.

"You said that your family name was Kiryuu, didn't you?" He clarified.

"Yes sir, that's right." Zero confirmed.

"The Kiryuus are a hunting family I believe?" He continued asking.

Zero realised he would probably not be able to hide his lineage. The king of vampire would, of course, be aware of most hunting families.

"More like 'were' a hunting family. My brother is currently the only one of us which is hunting, and he's overseas at the moment."

"What I am curious about is the fact that, even though you are of a hunting family, you give off the aura and scent of a vampire."

"I am a vampire." Zero replied simply before explaining.

"Several years ago my family was attacked by the pureblood, Shizuka Hio. She killed my parents and bit me in the process." Zero decided it was best to be truthful.

Haruka looked towards his son with a somewhat more serious look.

"So, Kaname, you are considering having a relationship with a hunter and a level D?"

Even Kaname shivered a little at his father's gaze.

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you even realise how difficult that would be? What this means? How do you expect to get the rest of vampire society to accept this man as your mate?" Haruka criticised.

Kaname had made up his mind that he wanted to be with Zero and gave the best argument he could.

"I believe that Zero is my true mate. I do not wish to have anyone else but him. I am willing to bond with him by blood and allow him to drink from me till his status rises. Plus, wouldn't a solid tie to a hunting family help to settle the disputes between the hunters and vampires." Kaname put forward.

Haruka sat, looking rather stern, considering Kaname's argument. The rest of the table occupants looked at him, awaiting his decision on the matter.

"Ok." Haruka said.

Kaname held Zero's hand under the table in happiness. Yuki jumped up and down in her seat and hugged her mother in excitement.

"But, I have conditions." The room fell silent, waiting for the pureblood king to elaborate.

"Firstly, Kaname, you must make a commitment to raise his blood status with your own blood."

"I will." Kaname replied.

"Secondly, Zero, you must not bring any dangerous hunter weapons into this household or invite others to do so."

"Of course." Zero replied.

"I also wish for you to live here in the meantime, for the sake of becoming worthy of being the mate of the next vampire king. While you are here you will have to learn etiquette and manners as well as vampiric history and other such studies that will prove useful."

"I can do that." Zero confirmed.

"And, I shall be the one teaching you." Haruka concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 4 is here! :D

This is kind of a cute chapter: Zero's first lesson with Haruka - hope you like it :)

I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to upload this last night but some crazy stuff happened .

Soon updates may also slow a little as I will have to incorporate uni study, probably starting some time in the next few weeks. Yeah... I'm one of the nerds who does study pre-semester and reads ahead... but I wanna get good grades :)

My updates will only slow, not stop. I reckon it will still be at least every 2-3 days ^^

I will be trying to get another update out for both A Helping Hand and Zeroella tonight to make up for the fact that I probably won't be able to tomorrow because I will be out most of the day with work. I will do my best! :D

Reviews, faves and follows are much appreciated, Thank you for reading :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The first lesson: Flowers**

While Kaname was busy with his usual mountain of paperwork Haruka had brought Zero into the royal gardens and greenhouses for his first lesson.

"I will use this as your first lesson because I don't need to prepare anything. Later, after Kaname has finished his paperwork he can go with you to collect your things." Haruka explained.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Zero asked, honestly confused about what on earth he could learn in a garden.

"Of course I have no idea about how much education you have had on these subjects so I'll start with a test first. You don't have to actually pluck the flowers from their stems but I want you to find three flowers that you could present to me." Haruka instructed.

_Just three flowers, easy!_ Zero thought.

He spent a few minutes wandering around the garden, trying to find flowers that would be suitable enough for the King. After a short while he found his first selection which he thought may suit the King's taste.

"How about this one?" Zero suggested, pointing to a large orange flower that he recognised as a marigold.

Haruka raised an eyebrow and began questioning.

"Do you know what flower that is?"

"A marigold, sir?" Zero replied hesitantly.

"Indeed. And why did you choose this particular flower for me?" Haruka continued.

"Well… It just seems to kind of suit you, the colour and everything…." Zero could tell from Haruka's gaze that he had done something wrong.

"Do you know what the meaning of the flower is?"

"I'm sorry sir?"

"Okay, I knew that you probably wouldn't know everything. But, it looks like we have to start from scratch." Haruka decided, face-palming a little at how much work he would need to put into Zero.

"There is such a thing as the 'language of flowers'. The language of flowers became popular and widely used in the 19th century. It is still used amongst the aristocracy and you must learn it is you are to truly blend with us and not bring shame to the household. It refers to the various meanings of flowers and as a result, affects what kinds of flowers you should present to people. The marigold you have indicated is associated with the sentiments of despair and grief, and therefore is not usually a good first choice of flowers to present to someone." Haruka explained.

"I'm sorry." Zero replied, realising his mistake.

"Try again. I have time today so we'll work by trial and error. It shouldn't take you too long to find just three flowers should it? Consider it a game to help you remember." Haruka suggested.

"Okay." Zero took a deep breath in as he paced around the garden again.

It seemed as if a bunch of landmines had been hidden in with the innocent flowers and he had to try not to let anything blow up. Haruka was smiling, slightly enjoying Zero's cluelessness.

Zero eventually decided on his next guess, pointing to a flower with a bright yellow centre, surrounded by white petals. He didn't recognise it, but thought that it looked innocent enough.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Haruka looked questioningly at Zero.

"Um, I hate to ask but, what is it and what does it mean?"

"That flower is Narcissus and represents Egotism." Haruka replied.

"I think I had better try again." Zero decided.

"Yes I think you better had." Haruka agreed.

Zero found his next flower, which wasn't a flower. Getting desperate now he recognised basil. As he enjoyed cooking he was rather fond of basil and thought that surely something edible can't have any bad connotations. He was wrong.

"Basil represents hatred." Haruka replied frankly.

"Out of curiosity your majesty; are there **any** plants that have kinder meanings?"

"Several. I think you're just having bad luck."

Zero sighed and went back to his searching. He thankfully got lucky on his fourth attempt when he found the white flower Angrec.

"This is Angrec, and has the meaning of royalty. This I will accept. Only two left Zero." Haruka encouraged.

Zero continued with a new spring in his step, picking a rather unique pink flower with curled petals next. Haruka gave a chuckle of amusement at Zero's choice. Zero dreaded to hear what he had chosen this time.

"That is Justicia, while it doesn't have a bad connotation, its meaning is 'the perfection of female loveliness'. Last time I checked I was not female, so I can't help but feel it may be more appropriate for my wife."

Zero blushed at what he had just tried to give the King, who was certainly not female.

…

**Meanwhile inside the palace: 2****nd**** floor, Office of the Prince.**

*Thunk*

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kaname fell off his chair was rolling on the floor in laughter. He had been watching Zero's progress from his window and was being extremely amused by what he saw.

_My Zero is so cute and innocent… and hilarious…_

Having finished his paperwork in the time it was taking Zero to find his flowers, Kaname called some servants to organise a surprise for later to give to his beloved.

…

Zero finally found another two flowers to complete his challenge, finishing with Calycanthus, representing benevolence and Dahlia, representing dignity. After finishing his lesson the hard way Zero asked a question.

"Out of curiosity, what three flowers would you give me?"

Haruka thought a minute before replying with his choices.

"Firstly I would choose Betony flowers. They represent surprise, rather fitting for how quickly you have come to be here."

Zero nodded in understanding. The whole thing did happen rather quickly.

"Secondly, fish geranium, which means disappointed expectations. I would give you this because you failed your first test rather miserably." Haruka continued.

Zero couldn't deny this.

"And lastly I would give you white heather flowers for good luck in the future."

"Thank you, your highness." Zero replied as they began to head indoors.

"Please call me Haruka. You're going to be my son in law soon so you should at least use my name."

"Thank you, Haruka."

Haruka gave Zero a small pat on the shoulder before handing him over to Kaname so that he could take him to fetch his things from his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within the series.**

**A/N:** Here is chapter 5!

I'm so happy that I managed to get it uploaded tonight :D

As usual: Big thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing. I love hearing what people think of my stories :)

I was actually wondering, for those of you who read Zeroella as well, what do you think about Kaname in each? I'm trying to play around with some aspects of his character to experiment with what works in each situation. So, he currently appears a lot more impulsive in Zeroella while he is more of a tease in A Helping Hand. Trying not to go too OOC, I think that his character does have both of these aspects and I think a nice balance would be nice but I will probably need to play a bit more to find it. Is there a side to Kaname you prefer and would like me to lean towards? Please let me know your views if you have time ^^

I will also be trying to make Zero a bit more serious and cool in this story like he is in the volumes. I am however keeping him a little 'maiden-like' in Zeroella though to add to the whole fairytale-Cinderella feel if that is okay?

Please continue to read, review, fave and follow,

Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Memories and Shopping trips**

Kaname and Zero arrived in front of Zero's apartment about an hour later. Zero unlocked the door and welcomed the prince into his rather small living space. Kaname perched himself on the only sofa in the room as Zero went around collecting his stuff.

The apartment was a little cramped, especially when compared to the palace, and only had three rooms: a kitchen/living area, a bedroom with two single beds, and a bathroom. Kaname allowed his eyes to drift around the room and ended up looking at a photograph hanging on the wall.

The photograph showed two identical boys with a man who had long blonde hair and a grumpy looking guy with an eye-patch. Zero came into the room as Kaname was looking at the photo.

"That's me and my brother. That guy…" He pointed to the blond man.

"Is Kaien Kurosu, he looked after me and my brother a lot when we were young. The other guy…" He pointed to the man with the eye-patch.

"Is our teacher, Toga Yagari-sensei. He was the one who taught us our hunting skills." Zero explained.

"You were very cute when you were little Zero." Kaname cooed.

"Can you tell which one is me?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you're this one." He pointed to the twin on the right.

"Correct. That's quite impressive. Even Kaien gets confused between us in photos when we were that age. Was it a lucky guess?"

"Nope, you are my love and I will one day know everything about you. It is my duty to be able to tell you apart from your twin!" Kaname declared confidently pulling Zero into a hug and sharing a kiss.

"Mmm…" Zero made a cute sound as he received Kaname's kisses.

"Kaname, I love you too but we may need to get a move on rather than standing around making out in my apartment."

"I know, but you're just so… huggable." Kaname insisted.

"Have you written a note to your brother for when he gets back?" Kaname asked, thinking about the other twin for once.

"Not yet. But, he shouldn't be back for a few weeks so I've still got plenty of time."

"Okay then dear. Let's get going." Kaname smiled and held Zero's hand, leading him out of the apartment and into his bright red sports car.

"I'm taking you shopping on the way home by the way. You need some new, more appropriate clothes so that dad doesn't yell at you." Kaname announced.

"He wouldn't yell at me just for the state of my clothes would he?"

"Oh yes he would. A while ago I brought a pair of ripped jeans, because they were fashionable you know? I didn't hear the end of it for a month." Kaname shuddered at the memory.

Kaname began imitating his father as he began voicing said person's complaints.

"Why on earth would you buy a pair of jeans that have rips in them? And they cost more than regular jeans! May I remind you that it is not appropriate to wear jeans anywhere in the palace grounds anyway…"

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes this morning." Zero thanked Kaname, realising that he had spared him from Haruka's wrath.

"No problem, after all, you'll pay me the rental fee tonight, won't you?" Kaname said playfully, winking at Zero who promptly turned red.

"Don't blush like that or you'll distract me from driving." Kaname joked.

"Then don't shoot me winks!" Zero insisted.

Thankfully, they made it to the shopping district without crashing the car because of a few naughty words.

…

Kaname walked Zero into a designer store with the brand name Shiki – Touya. Upon entering Zero could tell that it was a store for the rich. The carpet was red. The walls were white and silver. The mirrors around the store were lit with spotlights and appeared to have borders with diamantes, possibly real diamonds.

A blonde girl and a brunette man came forward to greet them.

"Kaname, I didn't expect to see you here today." The girl greeted him.

"How have you been cousin?" The brunette man asked.

"I'm fantastic, and I'm here with someone special today."

Kaname held onto Zero's hand and pulled him forward so they could see him clearly.

"Oooh, who is this hottie?" The blonde girl immediately asked

"Rima this is Zero, Zero this is Rima Touya." Kaname introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you." Zero said, bowing politely.

"This is my boyfriend Shiki, he's also Kaname's cousin." The blonde introduced the man next to her.

Zero then exchanged greetings with the brunette.

"But, while I am curious about you because I haven't seen you before in here I am more curious as to why you are wearing Kaname-kun's clothing." Rima enquired.

"That shirt is definitely custom-made by us for you Kaname." Shiki also noted.

"I know. He's my boyfriend." Kaname dropped the bombshell on his friends.

There was a squeal from Rima before she excitedly hugged Shiki.

"Kaname has a boyfriend! And we get a thousand dollars!" Shiki tried to hush the blonde before Kaname heard the last bit, but it was too late.

"Why, exactly, would you be receiving one thousand dollars?" Kaname asked.

"Well… we had a bet with Hana-chan about three years ago because you'd never had a lover before. Hana said that you'd end up with some woman but we were sure you would go after a guy. And we were right so we won the bet…" Rima explained and trailed off.

But, being in such a good mood today after waking up with his gorgeous Zero, Kaname decided to ignore how rude it was to place bets on his relationship status.

"Anyway, I'm here because I want to buy Zero a new wardrobe. I knew that you two would be the best to ask." Kaname explained.

"Of course Kaname, leave it to us!" Rima insisted, dragging Zero into a back room.

Kaname grabbed a magazine and flipped through, waiting on a rather plush armchair in a waiting room.

…

Zero had never actually been fitted for clothes before. His wardrobe at home was mostly casual tees, tanks, shorts and jeans. Rather unsuitable for the likes of royalty.

Zero was pushed in front of a mirror. He felt Rima looking over him like a piece of meat as Shiki began taking his measurements. Soon they had gone through and picked out a bunch of different outfits for him to try on. They had decided to use a range of whites, blacks, greys, silvers and purples to conform with his hair and eye colour to begin. They found a variety of different clothes that worked well on him for various occasions and marked them up for tailoring.

They then went through with a few other colours to make a few outfits in case he was feeling like a change, mostly blues and reds with a dash of tropical holiday yellow.

Zero soon was amazed at how many clothes had piled up on their selection list. He cringed at the thought of how much it would cost.

"I think that's too much." He insisted.

"No. It's not enough." Rima insisted in return.

"Kaname said he wanted to get you a new wardrobe. So, we will give you a wardrobe and nothing short of a wardrobe." Shiki added.

After several more rounds of banter and argument, Zero was forced to give in when Kaname came in after hearing the commotion. He then added even more items to the pile that were of his choosing for Zero. Zero noticed that most of the items Kaname had selected for him were extremely short, extremely skimpy or almost see-through, as well as some blatant pieces of lingerie. After looking over Zero again for a little while Kaname made another suggestion.

"I want you to have some custom made stuff for our sexy time."

"Kaname!" Zero was embarrassed that Kaname said 'sexy time' in public with a straight face.

"Fantastic, I'll get some material." Rima went into another room and came back with a few different fabric samples.

Kaname looked through them till he settled on the one he liked most: a purple silk matching Zero's eyes that was slightly transparent and wouldn't leave too much to the imagination when it was on. Next he talked about the design with his two fashionable friends. After a few sketches they had come up with a rough design, much to Zero's protest about how exposing it was.

It would be a babydoll-styled outfit with a v-neck lace up front. The edges were a trim that had a small amount of frill on all sides. The threading and the trim on the design would be made of a slightly darker shade of purple. And then, as a final touch, a rose design would be crocheted across the shoulder line. Zero blushed at the thought that someday soon he would be wearing this creation for Kaname.

With all of their orders placed, Kaname settled the bill and set a date to pick up the garments when they would be finished. Zero sneaked a peak at the numbers before Kaname could put away the receipt. His face paled.

"Kaname. How am I ever supposed to pay you back for this? It's too expensive!" Zero insisted.

"You know how, don't you darling." Kaname shot him another wink as they began driving away, returning to the Kuran home.

...

Kaname lead Zero up the stairs and into the room that would now be his, covering his eyes as he entered. After they were in the room Kaname turned Zero to face a table which held the suprise he asked to be prepared earlier. Kaname removed his hands and watched for Zero's reaction. Zero's eyes widened when he saw what was in front of him.

A giant flower arrangement overflowed from the table. It contained a variety of purple and white flowers that had been arranged around a single deep red rose.

"This is my first gift especially for you, Zero. Do you like it?" Kaname asked.

"I don't like it. I love it!" Zero went to hug Kaname when a large book interrupted his line of sight.

"Great! It is a gift for you which contains many of my feelings, and is also your homework for tonight. Here you go." Kaname handed him the book entitled 'The language of flowers dictionary and reference book.'

"I'm going to go have a shower. We can have sex after you've identified **all** of the flowers on the table and what they mean. Happy studying!" Kaname kissed Zero on the cheek before departing, leaving Zero speechless.

_Such a tease..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Okay, next update is here! :D

Sorry for taking so long, I've been so insanely busy this week and it's now less than a month till I'm back at uni!

Please continue to read, fave, follow and review. But, most of all, please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Passing Marks**

Zero was lying on the bed checking over the answers to his homework before Kaname came in to mark. He had deduced that there were 10 varieties of flower on the table.

"Well, the red rose is obviously symbolic of love. The other purple-coloured roses are lavender roses, meaning enchantment. The deep purple gloxinia's mean 'love at first sight'. Then there's white heather representing protection, good luck and that wishes will come true. The next white flower was a white Jonquil, I think…that one says 'love me'… or affections retuned, or desire or something like that. The smallest white flowers are coriander meaning… lust. Can't forget the lust… Next was the lilies. Purple Calla lilies representing beauty and the Lilies of the valley saying 'You've made my life complete'. Variegated tulips mean beautiful eyes… That's pretty specific of him and…"

"Sounds like you've got nearly all of them, Zero. Just one more." Kaname teased, hugging Zero from behind and whispering into his lover's ear.

"I know what the last one is but I think you've made a mistake." Zero replied.

"Mistake? I don't believe I've made any mistake…" Kaname replied, grinning.

Zero marched over to the table and picked up one of the white flowers that were the last one for him to identify.

"White Camellia?" He questioned.

"Yep." Kaname replied.

"I'm a guy. 'Adorable' is not exactly something I am happy to be called." Zero frowned.

Kaname cuddled up to Zero.

"But you are adorable! You're so cute I could hug you all day long." Kaname explained making Zero blush.

"But I'm a guy!"

"A very adorable guy who got all his homework correct and is now going to have sex with me" Kaname's hands drifted down to Zero's hips as he kissed the back of the adorable silver-hair's neck.

Kaname then carried Zero to the bed and removed the towel which was his only covering. He then, unexpectedly, lay down next to Zero rather than being aggressive.

"Kaname?" Zero enquired.

"I'm going to sit here and you are going to strip for me." Kaname explained.

Zero's eyes went wide. He'd never stripped for anyone before. But, he was indebted to Kaname for allowing him to live this new opulent lifestyle and for allowing him to feed off his delicious pure blood. Zero also wanted to pay him back for the clothes.

Thinking this, Zero got up and stood in the middle of Kaname's line of sight. He began slowly unbuttoning his shirt starting at the collar of the shirt. Kaname licked his lips as he watched Zero reveal his well-sculptured pecs followed by his fantastic abdominal muscles. Zero then shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders showing off his arms.

"Come closer." Kaname ordered.

Zero climbed onto the bed and straddled Kaname. He then pulled his pants down till the V created by his hips was clearly visible. Kaname pulled his hips closer and kissed the sensitive skin in between his hips. After he was released, Zero continued by undoing his belt which Kaname kept hold of. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the front. Kaname helped him pull his pants off and took his boxers with them.

"Someone's impatient aren't they?" Zero observed aloud.

"Yup." Kaname replied.

"You got very turned on by stripping didn't you?" Kaname teased before giving Zero's arousal a playful lick.

Zero blushed deeply knowing that that was, indeed, the case. He then changed the subject.

"It's no good if you just pleasure me. Let me pleasure you as well." Zero suggested, rolling over so that Kaname was on top.

Kaname knew what he was talking about and decided to comply with that fantastic suggestion. He turned to face the other direction and took Zero's hardness into his mouth while Zero pulled Kaname's into his lips in return.

"Bet I can make you go first" Kaname stated while taking a breath.

Zero accepted the challenge and took Kaname even deeper till he reached the hilt. Kaname's eyes widened. He had not been expecting that and had clearly underestimated Zero's skills. Kaname couldn't get as far down and so he tried to concentrate on the sensitive tip. But, he couldn't focus with Zero taking him like this. He knew he had no hope of winning and couldn't help but want to thrust his hips. All too soon he released to Zero's technique.

Panting, Kaname got up off of Zero.

"How did you do that? Don't you have a gag reflex?" Kaname questioned.

"I dunno, I just did it." Zero smiled.

"And I won." He added with a victorious smirk.

"Yes, you did. What do you want as a reward?" Kaname asked.

"You." Zero replied simply, pulling Kaname's lips into a sweet kiss and spreading his legs ready for a night of pleasure.

…

**Meanwhile, somewhere far away…**

"There were far fewer level E's than we initially thought so we finished our mission in record time." Ichiru reported to the head of the Hunter's association.

"Very good work Ichiru, you may return home." The boss handed over his payment and Ichiru was about to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"While you have been away there have been some rumours spreading about your brother."

"What rumours?" Ichiru asked suspiciously.

"They say that he has been seen inside the Kuran Manor."

"What?"

"We had some people watch him while you were away, just in case. Apparently he hasn't been sleeping at home recently either…"

Ichiru was quite shocked at this information and stormed towards the plane that would take him back home.

_If any of those bloodsuckers have done something to Zero I'll kill them!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: Sorry I am a little late updating again. I've been busy with less than a fortnight till uni recommences and I've been watching the Olympics every night. I should update Zeroella and TKCD (the KaZe Cosplay diaries) sometime later this week, hopefully tonight or tomorrow if I have time :D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you like it. :D**

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rude Interruptions**

Zero woke in the warm embrace of his pureblood lover.

"Mmm…" Zero mumbled.

He was vaguely awake but had no intention of moving yet. It was too warm… It was too comfortable... Zero shut his eyes tight and snuggled in closer to Kaname's chest. He then felt Kaname's hands stroking his hair.

"I know you're awake." Kaname whispered in his ear.

"No I'm not." Zero mumbled in reply, eyes still closed.

"Well, if you're not then that's a real shame…" Kaname said in a sad tone.

Zero opened one eye to look at his lover inquisitively.

"Why's it a shame?" Zero asked.

"Because we won't have time for morning sex if you keep on sleeping." Kaname pouted mockingly.

"Well, I could be persuaded to wake. But, I want a morning kiss first." Zero insisted.

Kaname smiled and rolled over so that he was on top of Zero before placing a peck on silver-hair's lips. Zero's eyes were open now at least, but they weren't smiling.

"I said I wanted a morning kiss, not just a little lip-bump" Zero pouted.

_Lip-bump? _Kaname mused over Zero's cute wording.

"Then maybe you'd care to demonstrate what you want?" Kaname teased.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and pulled the pureblood down into a real kiss, with tongue.

"Mmm…" Kaname happily responded before Zero broke the kiss.

"Now **that** is better, understand?" Zero crossed his arms, feeling superior.

"Okay, I understand." Kaname replied.

"So… we can have morning sex now Zero?" He checked.

"Yes. We can have morning sex now Kaname." Zero replied, nodding.

Kaname smiled before advancing on the adorable silver-hair.

…

***10 minutes later***

*pant* *pant*

"Ah…Ah…Mmm…" Zero moaned.

"Oh yeah, Zero…" Kaname responded, thrusting harder.

The two lovers were well into their love-making and enjoying every inch of each other.

"Ahn!"

Kaname found Zero's good spot again, making him cry out, rewarding Kaname's ears. He loved the sounds Zero made in bed.

"Mmm… Kaname." Zero moaned lustily.

"Zero… Mmm, Zero." Kaname replied.

They were both slowly creeping closer to the edge of pleasure when…

*Creak*

The door opened and Yuki pranced in.

"Mum says it's time for breakfast!" She announced happily.

"Shit, Yuki!" Kaname went to cover himself and Zero.

"First Mum barges in on us the other day and now you do! Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" Kaname raged at his sister.

"I knocked three times but you weren't listening because you were having fun with Zero-kun." Yuki complained.

"And if you could hear I was having fun with Zero-kun you should have had the common sense to come back later!" Kaname replied furiously.

"Fine, I'll go. Your boyfriend's hot by the way." Yuki winked.

"Get out or I swear I will burn your entire manga collection, including the yaoi!" Kaname threatened.

"Eeep!" Yuki was out of the bedroom faster than the speed of light.

"I swear I will kill the next person who dares to interrupt us." Kaname growled furiously.

*Sigh*

Kaname sighed, before returning his sights to his lover who was now a bright red.

"Sorry about that, darling." Kaname apologised.

"That was embarrassing." Zero replied.

"But she's gone now and you're still hard. So, I suggest we pick up where we left off." Kaname suggested.

Zero nodded and eagerly took up his suggestion hoping that there would be no more interruptions to their lovemaking.

…

Eventually they made it down to breakfast, satisfied.

"Good morning." Juri greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning." The two of them replied in sync with each other, causing Juri to gush.

"Aww, you boys are so cute! And Yuki said that this morning you were-"

"Juri, darling, I don't think that is appropriate for breakfast conversation, do you?" Haruka scolded awkwardly.

"I guess not…" Juri sighed and began breakfast.

…

After breakfast Zero was asked to stay back in the dining room for his second lesson: Posture and table etiquette.

Zero's first task was to pace up and down the long room with a book on his head. This was a rather traditional method of teaching good posture, as slouching made it harder to keep the book balanced. Zero thought he looked like an idiot with a book on his head.

*Clunk*

The book fell…again. Zero held back his curse words as he picked the book up off the floor.

"I think that's enough for today. Your posture should improve over time. Sit." Haruka instructed Zero as he pulled out one of the dining chairs facing the table.

As Zero had been pacing with the book on his head Haruka had amassed a line of cutlery in front of where he now sat.

"What's this?" Haruka asked, picking up one of the many spoons.

"A spoon?" Zero replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Obviously Zero. But, I want to know what type of spoon." Haruka replied also somewhat sarcastically.

"Umm… a silver spoon, sir?"

*whack*

Zero received a small blow to the back of the head.

"Don't get too cocky, smart-ass." Haruka scolded.

"You must learn to ask if there is something you don't understand." Haruka explained.

"Yes, sir. I have no idea about different types of spoons, sir. Please tell me more about spoons, sir." Zero replied sarcastically, wishing this lesson was over soon.

*whack*

"Only one sir, not three please Mister Kiryuu." Haruka scolded again before returning to the lesson.

"Spoons are usually named for whatever they are most used with. This one," he pointed to the one he had asked Zero about, "is a coffee spoon. It is usually smaller than a tea spoon and is used, generally, for coffee cups. However, it is also acceptable to use a tea spoon for coffee." Haruka explained.

"What about this one?" Zero asked, pointing to the next one he wanted to learn about. He liked it because it had a spike.

"That is a mote spoon. The end acts like a sieve for tea leaves in the cup and the pointed end has a spike to unblock the teapot spout if necessary." Haruka explained.

"Why does this all have to be so complicated?" Zero asked.

"It's not complicated. If Yuki can learn them all by age 7 I expect you to have mastered them all, including the forks and knives as well, by the end of the week." Haruka explained.

"…" Zero realised that he had a tight schedule for learning about all this stupid cutlery.

"And yes, there will be a test." Haruka added, smiling.

"Yes sir." Zero replied.

As the lesson continued they worked their way through the mountains of spoons, forks and knives in front of them. The lesson ended just before dinner. Zero felt as if he was becoming claustrophobic from being in the dining room all day.

…

*Sigh*

Zero flopped down on the bed in exhaustion after having a shower with Kaname.

"Difficult lesson today?" Kaname asked, sitting down next to Zero and drying his lover's hair.

They hadn't been bothered to put on clothes after their shower since they both knew they wouldn't likely stay on for long.

"Mmm." Zero mumbled in agreement, enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with.

"Now, as well as the flowers, I have to learn all this stupid cutlery." Zero complained, mentally exhausted.

"Don't worry Zero. Like with the flowers, I will help you learn. I'll book us a dinner at a fancy place in town tomorrow and I can teach you." Kaname offered.

"Thanks Kaname." Zero sat up and pecked Kaname on the cheek.

Being so close to Kaname though, he smelled the sweet scent of the pure blood within his boyfriend's veins. Usually he could control himself, but he was tired and his body craved the energy that the sweet blood would be able to provide. His fangs appeared without his noticing. Kaname however, did notice.

Kaname pulled his hair away and tilted his head, offering his neck to Zero. Zero's fangs bit into the flesh through instinct and he eagerly lapped up the delicious blood that had been offered to him. Kaname allowed Zero to drink till he was satisfied and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Zero said, realising what he'd done by instinct.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Zero. You're still a level D and you'll have to drink my blood for a while before you stabilise. I'm giving you my blood willingly, so there is nothing to be sorry about. If you ever feel thirsty let me know. Don't hold it back, okay?" Kaname smiled at him.

"Thank you. But, will you drink from me as well?" Zero blushed.

He didn't want to be the only one giving up blood and also wanted to give something more back to Kaname if he could.

"Just a little." Kaname replied, just wanting a taste so as not to drain Zero.

*Nom*

He sunk his fangs in and drew blood from Zero's neck. Kaname only drank a little before pulling back.

"Thanks." He replied after wiping his mouth clean.

"But now, after the appetiser, I want the main course." Kaname growled seductively.

Kaname kissed Zero passionately and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Hey Zero?" Kaname prompted quietly after breaking the kiss.

"Mmm?" Zero enquired.

"I want to try something fun, if you'll let me?" Kaname asked.

"That depends on what you want to try." Zero replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kaname smiled and pulled a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold out of his bedside table.

"Wow. I did not know you were keeping those in there." Zero replied.

"I kind of thought I'd like to try it with you and bought them on impulse." Kaname admitted.

"Normally I'd say no…" Zero began.

Kaname really wanted this and wasn't going to let Zero say no. He gave Zero… The puppy-dog eyes.

"But for you I'll say yes." Zero allowed. How could he say no to the puppy-dog eyes?

Kaname then grinned like a wolf and handcuffed Zero's wrists to the head of the bed. He then took the blind fold and wrapped it across Zero's eyes. He noticed that, without his sight, Zero was far more sensitive than usual.

Zero twitched as Kaname's hands explored his body as they had many times now. Kaname watched, pleased, as Zero's face reddened clearly embarrassed at his reactions.

"!"

Kaname then began kissing Zero's chest and slowly working his way down towards his most sensitive place. Zero grew frustrated. He wanted it and he wanted it now. But, with his hands restrained, he could not weave his fingers through Kaname's hair to encourage him like he wanted to.

"Kaname~" Zero moaned in desperation as Kaname kissed all around Zero's hips but refused to touch where he wanted it most.

"I like this. It makes you so impatient!" Kaname was clearly enjoying Zero's discomfort.

But, he gave in and gave Zero what he wanted. Kaname took Zero's already hard arousal into his mouth, causing Zero to jump from not being able to see when the sensation was coming.

"Kaname!" Zero exclaimed from the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Kaname purposefully played with Zero's arousal at an uneven pace so that he could enjoy Zero's reactions when unexpected pleasure rippled through him. Zero's wrists pulled at the cuffs as he desperately wanted to gain control.

"K-Kaname!" Zero was close.

Kaname immediately stopped, preventing Zero from hitting his point of release.

"Wait for me first Zero" Kaname purred into Zero's ear.

*pant**pant*

Zero panted helplessly as Kaname prepared him with the lube which now constantly remained at-the-ready on the bedside table.

"Hurry up!" Zero insisted, throwing his head back.

"Of course, darling." Kaname replied, nibbling on Zero's ear and lining up with Zero's hole when…

*Bang*

The door was kicked open, loudly.

Kaname's eye twitched menacingly at the fact that someone else had tried to interrupt **his** time with **his** precious Zero.

"For pure-blood's sake who the hell is it this time!?" Kaname's rage grew rapidly, swivelling round ready to severely injure whoever walked through that door.

"It's me coming to save my brother, you evil bloodsucker!" Ichiru yelled in retort.

Zero's eyes widened behind the blindfold as he recognised his brother's voice.

"Ichiru!? What are you doing here? You weren't meant to be back for weeks!" Zero yelled.

"Don't worry Zero, I finished early and now I'm here to save you." Ichiru said, completely seriously.

"Save me from what!? I don't need saving!" Zero yelled back, fully aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Kaname, take off my blindfold at least!" Zero insisted.

Kaname immediately obeyed and removed the blindfold so that Zero could see the situation. What he saw was his brother standing in the doorway with his favourite hunter dagger, ready to attack his boyfriend. _Thank goodness he didn't bring a gun_ Zero thought.

"What do you mean you don't need saving!? You weren't at home, you left no note, he took you here, your hand cuffed to the bed and…your both naked…and you have a boner…?" Ichiru trailed off, lowering the dagger and taking a moment to realise how kinky and awkward the situation was.

"Is this… are you… um…?" He asked, taking note of the fact that Zero did, in fact, say he didn't need saving.

"Yes we are, Ichiru. And I agreed and I like him and I didn't leave a note because I wasn't expecting you home yet and we can talk about it later. But, I would suggest you leave now before my lovely boyfriend kills you." Zero quickly explained, noting Kaname's seething anger from being interrupted, again.

"Okay, have fun. I'll just…wait downstairs." Ichiru had also seen the pureblood's expression and knew to fear for his life.

He took Zero's warning and dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

*Sigh*

Kaname sighed angrily, very angrily.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill my brother?" Zero apologised on Ichiru's behalf.

"I won't kill your brother because you'd never forgive me. But, I'm still annoyed at being interrupted yet again. It feels like everyone is conspiring against me!" Kaname fumed.

"Hahaha…" Zero couldn't help but left out a small giggle.

"I'm sorry Kaname, but you look kind of cute when you're frustrated." Zero explained.

"May I remind you that you're handcuffed to my bed and that I'm going to have to make sure I am **extremely** satisfied before hopefully meeting your brother peacefully in the morning?" Kaname teased in response.

"You may if you wish. But, after all that teasing from earlier I reckon I am more than willing to satisfy you for the sake of satisfying myself as well." Zero pointed out, spreading his legs ready to continue what they had started earlier.

Kaname smiled, glad that his lover shared his views, as he recommenced their love-making which continued passionately for many more hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter, I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ^^

I'm back with TWO updates for A Helping Hand! (Well... technically it's probabaly closer to one and a half because the second chapter is kind of short) But still, I hope you enjoy! :D

This chapter fills in the gap with how Ichiru managed to get inside the Kuran manor and also continues the story a bit after their little awkward run in last chapter. :)

The next story I will aim to update is Zeroella which might be up tonight or tomorrow night (I have a Japanese class at university tomorrow morning so I can't stay up too late. Because of this it may not be up till tomorrow, but, I will try! ^^)

**Just a few vocabulary notes for this chapter:**

**Koneko (子猫): **Means kitten.

**Genki （元気）：**Means lively.

I'm currently doing 2 hours or more of Japanese practice a day and so my Japanese language studies are improving a lot. But, the catch is that occasionally I just want to slip some Japanese into what I write and since Vampire Knight is a manga series I guess it does make sense to put just a little in. If I ever use any Japanese terms I will try to put them in an author note like this. But, if i accidentally don't explain one, please let me know so that i can. I assume that people know most of the suffixes I already use like -sama, -san, -kun, -chan etc. but if you need me to clarify anything let me know ^^

Anyway, enough of me talking.

Please read, fave, follow and review! But most of all: Please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Infiltration, Awkwardness, Shock and Vodka.**

Ichiru accessed a map of the Kuran Manor while he returned in the Association's private jet. He strategised the best way to enter. He assessed how many guards and other witnesses would see him about the house. He formed his plan.

After landing he took a cab to a spot that was a short distance away from the manor. Here, he checked that his weapons were stored safely inside of his coat and tucked his long silver hair into the collar. Having his hair tucked inside his coat made him look a little more like Zero, but it prevented the hair from getting in the way while he was on important missions, and saving his brother was definitely important. He approached the gates to the grand house.

Stage 1: The identification check.

At the gate is a camera. The guards on duty open the gates electronically when they see the residents but require a confirmation of identity when the person is unidentified. Ichiru had come, ready to take out the camera and scale the gate.

But, this was unnecessary. As he approached the gates swung opened without hesitation. No questions, no nothing. Ichiru blinked a few times unable to believe his luck.

_There must be some real slackers on guard duty tonight..._ Ichiru thought triumphantly as he strode into the Manor's grounds.

Stage 2: Gain entry.

At this time there shouldn't be anyone roaming the outside of the grounds but Ichiru had brought his kit of weapons just in case he needed to silence anyone.

He met no one and continued inside.

_This is a cake walk!_

Stage 3: Find out where they're holding Zero:

He walked into the entrance hall slowly and looked at his surroundings. He had memorised the layout of the building but still didn't know what all the rooms were used for. He would have to search to find his brother…

"Excuse me." A cheerful voice sounded.

Ichiru spun around, expecting to get caught by whoever it was. But, he was shocked when he found the man smiling.

"Are you lost koneko-chan?" The cheerful blonde with electric blue eyes asked.

"Aaa…Umm…" Ichiru was dumb-struck as to how the genki blonde snuck up on him and was blushing quite considerably at how he had been addressed. He had no idea what to say next. Luckily for Ichiru the blonde made his own excuses.

"What are you doing down here at this time? Kaname is surely looking for you by now." The blonde said.

_Kaname is looking for me?_

_He must think I'm Zero…_

_Zero is surely being held captive, or enslaved by this leech named Kaname…_

"U-um, yeah. He probably is. I was just going to see him but got lost in this giant house…" Ichiru said hesitantly, hoping the blonde would believe him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Everyone gets lost here occasionally. You'll get used to the place soon enough. Just go up the main staircase to the second floor and then along the corridor. Kaname's room is the last door on the left. But you had better get going so that he doesn't get impatient." The blonde happily instructed him.

"T-thank you." Ichiru replied before heading to where he had been so helpfully directed.

_Geez, this isn't a cake walk. They're bringing me the entire cake on a silver platter and saving me the trouble of walking at all!_

…

*Bang*

Ichiru kicked the door open and brought his dagger to the ready. He saw his brother cruelly blindfolded and cuffed to the bed. And, he saw a brunette with those trademark red, bloodsucking eyes. Quickly he made up his mind that this was a bad situation as he saw the pureblood's eyes narrow in hatred for him.

_Good. I was looking for a fight…Leech!_

But said leech was the first one to voice his thoughts.

"For pure-blood's sake who the hell is it this time!?" The beast yelled.

"It's me coming to save my brother, you evil bloodsucker!" Ichiru retorted proudly.

"Ichiru!? What are you doing here? You weren't meant to be back for weeks!" Zero stirred.

_Really, commenting on me being early is the first thing he does even though he's in this awful situation!?_

"Don't worry Zero, I finished early and now I'm here to save you." Ichiru assured him.

"Save me from what!? I don't need saving!" Zero replied.

_Eh?_

"Kaname, take off my blindfold at least!" Zero ordered.

Ichiru was stunned to see his captor, the pureblood, carrying out Zero's wish by removing the blindfold.

_Eeh?_

"What do you mean you don't need saving!? You weren't at home, you left no note, he took you here, your hand cuffed to the bed and…your both naked" Ichiru slowed down to process his thoughts.

_Eeehhh?_

"…and you have a boner…?"

_Eeeehhhh!?_

Ichiru lowered the dagger while trying to get over his shock.

_My brother is saying he doesn't need to be saved… and can somehow order the pureblood around… and is tied to the bed…and is __**clearly **__turned on. He's tied to the bed consensually… The smell of sex is present in the room…_

"Is this… are you… um…" Ichiru didn't know how to put it, but Zero answered anyway.

"Yes we are, Ichiru. And I agreed, and I like him, and I didn't leave a note because I wasn't expecting you home yet, and we can talk about it later. But, I would suggest you leave now before my **lovely **boyfriend kills you." Zero answered and suggested.

_Boyfriend…?_

Ichiru made up his mind. He had to get out of here.

"Okay, have fun. I'll just…wait downstairs." Ichiru had also seen the pureblood's expression and knew to fear for his life.

He took Zero's warning and dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

…

Ichiru had guided himself back to the entrance hall somehow, but he felt as if he would collapse from mental exhaustion. Thankfully someone was waiting to cheer him up.

"You're not Zero are you?" The blonde from earlier noted, seeing strands of long hair that had escaped the coat.

"Ichiru" he introduced as he shook his head.

"But you're related?" The blonde clarified, noting the striking resemblance.

"Twins." Ichiru replied, at least managing one word.

"You look shocked." The blonde added, noting the silver-hair's lack of response.

"I go away for just a few days and suddenly my mirror image goes from being a poor, loner of cake-baker-hunter, to willingly playing bed games with a mind-blowingly rich and handsome pure-blooded boyfriend. How do you expect me to be feeling right now?" Ichiru explained.

"Hmm, quite shocked indeed when you put it that way." The blonde agreed.

"Fancy a drink?" He suggested, knowing that Ichiru would probably want to speak with his brother after he was done with his 'bed games'.

"I would love a drink." Ichiru accepted gratefully, rubbing his painful head.

"This way then." The blonde lead Ichiru further into the giant house to his room.

…

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou by the way. But, just Aidou is fine." The blonde introduced himself as he held the door of his room open for Ichiru.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance…" Ichiru trailed off as he saw a wall of liquors upon entering.

"Oh, you like my little set-up?" Aidou enquired, moving behind the bar.

"I enjoy having guests over so I got a little bar installed to entertain them." Aidou explained.

"What it is to be rich…" Ichiru was amazed at how Aidou could call this set –up 'little'.

"Do you have a preferred drink or would you like to join me in some vodka?" Aidou asked.

"I'll join you if that's ok." Ichiru replied.

Aidou smiled and their night of drinking began.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Here is the second installment for tonight! :)

**Chapter 9: Drunken Ramblings**

Zero would have normally fallen asleep after his dose of Kaname. But, he made up his mind that they should both talk to his brother about everything that had happened. Zero only hoped that he could convince his brother and Kaname to get along, after all, they hadn't exactly had a smooth introduction.

After a short recovery Kaname and Zero pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs to talk to Ichiru. They had expected him to be in the entrance hall but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where on earth has he wandered off to?" Zero muttered.

That was when the smell of alcohol drifted across their noses.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Aidou." He accused.

"That blonde guy? I knew he was kind of your friend but why exactly does he live here?" Zero realised that he'd never gotten around to asking.

"He's technically a resident doctor for the Kuran family. He looks after any medical issues that the family, servants or guests have." Kaname explained starting to walk towards the smell of alcohol.

It was then that the drunken wails of two obviously drunk men began to ring echo through the corridor.

_~Vodka gives me glee~_

_~Vodka makes me free~_

_~Vodka's the only drink for me~_

Kaname hurried to open the door and shut them up lest they wake his father and bring misery upon them all.

"Shut it!" He ordered them.

"You shud up." Ichiru slurred in reply.

"Tha's Kaname-sama! You can't jus tell im' to shud up!" Aidou whispered audibly in Ichiru's ear.

"Don't yell Hana-chan." Ichiru replied, pushing the blonde away.

"Eeeyyy! Don't push me!" Aidou insisted, pushing back.

"You wanna go blondie?" Ichiru looked like he was ready for a fight.

That was when Zero walked in and stood between them.

"Now, now kids. You're both pretty. Let's just play nice okay?" Zero suggested to the two drunks.

They both looked at him with dazed eyes and then they began to reply, starting with Aidou.

"I'm pretty!" Aidou replied happily, hugging Zero.

Zero struggled to wrestle Aidou's arms off of him before Kaname killed his friend in a fit of jealously. Thankfully he got them off in time, but somehow the blonde's arms ended up wrapped around Ichiru instead.

"Of course your pretty Hana-chan, you look like a pretty puppy dog!" Ichiru encouraged, patting Aidou on the head.

"And you look like a cute lil' kitten!" Aidou replied.

Soon after, under supervision, the two drunkards collapsed.

"What should we do with them?" Zero consulted Kaname.

Kaname smiled evilly.

"Payback for interrupting us?" Kaname suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Zero replied with approval.

And so they set about setting up their version of payback.


End file.
